


When life gives you kittens. - a collection of Steve/Danny Drabbles

by mistress_shiny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Steve and Danny drabbles from an old drabble comp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When life gives you kittens. - a collection of Steve/Danny Drabbles

 In a blatant attempt to get you to go vote in the final round at [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) **sd_ldws**  I'm sharing the drabbles thus far with you.  
I'm thrilled and surprised I made it through to the final round and it would be great if you go vote for your favourite!!

[link to final Round ](http://community.livejournal.com/sd_ldws/9889.html)voting

ETA: a huge shout out to my cheerleader, beta, pinnacle of awesomness [](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/profile)[ **portraitofafool**](http://portraitofafool.livejournal.com/)  without whom I would have dropped out weeks ago, stopped writing and fallen into a pit of despair

 **Title:** When life gives you kittens.  
 **Author:** [](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/)**la_vie_chanson**  
 **Summary:** Car trouble from an unusual source.  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** 2 bad words

“I’ll think of something!” Steve turned away from the car scowling.

“Maybe if you hadn’t upset the nice voodoo priestess and, I don’t know, asked nicely instead of threatening her then she wouldn’t have cursed you like that and we wouldn’t be in this position!” Danny ranted but Steve ignored him.

“We don’t have voodoo in Hawaii.”

“Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?” He gestured to where the Camaro sat behind them with its hood open.

“What does that have to do with me? It’s your car.”

“Yes it’s my car! _You_ were driving it though and look what happened.” A small vein began to throb in Danny’s forehead as he shouted.

“How can you possibly think I had anything to do with this!”  
a  
“You told the woman her goddess was a kitten compared to the might of the US Navy, and look at this!”

“Kittens, Steve! Kittens!” He reached under the hood and removed a small grey kitten from the basket of mewling fur balls that was where the engine should’ve been. The kitten snuggled into Danny's hand purring happily.

“It’s _not_ my fault,” Steve said morosely. He didn’t even sound that convinced anymore.

He was at the end of his rope with this mess, but Danny didn’t care because now his car was _infested_ with kittens like the cutest gremlins ever. The only upside Danny could see was all the kittens seemed to loathe and despise Steve.

Stroking the kitten, he cooed at it. “I think I’m gonna name him Commander Asshat.”

Steve groaned and put his face in his hands. “I hate you,” he muttered. All of the kittens hissed in unison and Danny laughed when he jumped at the sound. “So much.”

“Suffer, babe, suffer,” Danny said, stroking Commander Asshat with a grin.

 **Title:** The way of tea.  
 **Author:** [](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/)**la_vie_chanson**  
 **Summary:** Danny didnt even like tea.  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none

Danny blinked away the sweat from his eyes as he tried to keep Steve in his sights as they dodged overloaded scooters and bicycles. Inhaling hard, Danny choked on the stench of China’s nine billion people as he pursued Steve and the suspect through the old Fuzhou tea market.

He heard a shout ahead of him and instinctively reached for his gun. Of course it wasn’t there. It was one thing for the Chinese government to let them into the country to chase the suspect it was another thing entirely to let them have weapons.

He skidded to a halt when he saw Steve wrestling with their suspect amid giant bags of spilled tea leaves. Steve was hampered in his efforts by an ancient woman who was shouting in Chinese and assaulting them with a large sorting basket.

Steve ignored the woman and flipped the struggling man onto his stomach, wrenching his arm up and immobilising him with a knee to the back. Danny pulled a zip tie from his pocket and strapped the man’s hands together as the old lady continued to beat Steve with the basket.

Steve pushed away the basket and bowed to the woman apologetically. She continued to berate him and he responded in a contrite tone, smiling as the small woman blinked at his flawless mandarin.

Danny shook his head at Steve’s ability to charm a woman who was moments before threatening him with the curse of her ancestors and led the suspect away.

Steve caught up to him minutes later laden down with gift bags. He grinned at Danny and held out a bag that was spilling over with foil packets of tea. Danny scowled.  
“What am supposed to do with these, read your fortune?”  
Steve’s eyes lit up.  
“I already read them.”  
“The teach you that in S.E.A.L. School? Alright, what do they say?” Danny tilted his head up at his grinning partner and winced as he realised what was coming.  
“Book ‘em Danno.”

 

 

 **Title:** 10  
 **Author:** [](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/)**la_vie_chanson**  
 **Summary:** Steve needs to lose control and Danny takes advantage.  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny ****  
Rating: NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Bondage, light come play.

Steve strained against the bonds but the leather belt held his wrists tight. He writhed but Danny straddled his thighs, holding him firm.  
"Oh you are so beautiful like this." Danny's eyes flicked over the marks he'd left on Steve's chest. They'd done this 10 times now, ten times they'd fallen into bed after a hard case, ten times Steve had asked Danny to take control, to make him loose control, and there were ten marks on his skin to prove it.  
Danny stroked his cock slowly, rolling his thumb over it's glistening head and Steve's mouth dropped open in a gasp.  
"Please, Danny."  
Danny smiled and thrust his hips forward, fucking his hand with his cock.  
"I know how hard this makes you, watching me like this.  
He worked his hand faster now and his hips bucked and stuttered. He cradled his balls in his hand and gently tugged. A small sound escaped his throat.  
Steve's eyes went wide.  
"Fuck Danny, please let me." Steve's voice was low and it wents straight to Danny's cock.  
"Let you? No. I got this covered."  
He bucked his hips furiously fucking into his tightened fist. Sweat sheened his forehead and he made a low sound in the back of his throat.  
Steve jumped as the come his his skin in splashes and moaned as Danny threaded his fingers through the sticky mess on his belly.  
Danny crawled forwards over him and brought up his sticky fingers to paint Steve's lips before sucking them clean. Steve bucked his hips against Danny's, his cock finding friction against his hip.  
Three quick thrusts and he was coming, groaning into Danny's mouth. Tasting the other man's come on his lips as he shuddered to and stilled.

 **Title:** Paper Jam  
 **Author:** [](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/)**la_vie_chanson**  
 **Summary:** Steve gets in a jam and texts Danny to help him out.  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none

Steve 10.42am  
Where r u? I need u @ the Star advertiser print centre.

Danny 10.43am  
I’m at the doctor having therapy on my knee that you so kindly busted again with that flying tackle last week. You’re at the newspaper? What have you done? And why can’t you use proper words, we’ve discussed this.

Steve 10.46am  
Srsly? Danny? I was saving you from a mob hit man.

Steve 10.47am  
Just get down here. I have a situation.

Danny 10.51 am  
A situation? What have you done Steven?

Steve 10.56am  
There’s a paper jam.

Steve 10.57am  
Bring paramedics and maybe the jaws of life.

Danny 10.59am  
Please tell me you didn’t push the suspect into the printing press? Jesus! I can’t let you go anywhere on your own.

Steve 11.01am  
I’m not alone. I took Kono with me remember? And I didn’t push him, he tripped. There are witnesses. Honest.

Danny 11.03am  
…  
I am not doing your paperwork on this one McGarrett.

Danny 11.04am  
Is he dead? What am I saying of course he’s dead. He’s the only lead we have, there’s no possible way he’s still alive.

Danny 11.04am  
I’ll be there in 15 minutes.

Steve 11.06am  
:)Thanks Danno

 **Title:** Don't let go.  
 **Author:** [](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/profile)[**la_vie_chanson**](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** This time it's not a perp hanging from the side of a building.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Warnings:** Heights  
  
“Don’t let go.”  
“In case you hadn’t noticed _Steven_ I am hanging from the side of a building, Why on earth would I _let go_?”  
Steve leaned further off the ledge towards Danny, he stretched but it was no good, he couldn’t reach. The scaffolding which was the cause of all his partners problems swayed in the wind, creaking ominously as it pulled further away from the building. Danny let out a shout of surprise at the motion.  
“Danny!” Steve called. There was a grunt.  
“Still here. Aren’t you supposed to be rescuing me Super SEAL? Or aren’t I pretty enough for your superhero sensibilities?”  
“I’m throwing out a rope."  
Another grunt was Danny’s only reply.  
Steve locked eyes with Danny and threw. The rope landed with a clatter near where Danny clung to the swaying structure.  
Danny reached out and managed to wrap it around his wrist just as the scaffolding gave way. Steve's heart was in his throat as the rope burned through his hands. He braced himself against the ledge as Danny’s full weight suddenly jolted at the rope. He strained as he desperately tried to inch his partner to safety.  
Moments passed and then Danny’s hand cleared the ledge. Steve lurched forward to grasp it and pulled the smaller man onto the roof.  
Gasping, they collapsed to the ground, Steve’s arm was wrapped tight around his partner. Their hands, still clasped, pressed tightly between them.  
Steve got his breath back first.  
“Are you ok?”  
“I think I’ve dislocated my shoulder.” Danny’s voice was tight with pain.  
Steve tried to release his hand and move away but Danny pulled him back, lacing their fingers together as he rested his forehead against Steve’s chest.  
“Don’t let go.” He lifted his eyes to Steve’s.  
“Not yet.”  


 

 **Title:** There's not much snow in Hawaii  
 **Author:** [](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/profile)[**la_vie_chanson**](http://la-vie-chanson.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Danny's on his High school ski trip and he has a collision with fate.  
 **Rating:** PG13+  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Warnings:**  High School Au  
  
Danny sighed and closed his eyes as he pulled his beanie down tight over his ears and nuzzled into his scarf. Ski trip. Why was he here? Skiing wasn't a life skill required of a future Jersey cop. He'd told his parents to save the money but his mother muttered something about building character.

He opened his eyes just time to see a tall dark shape flying towards him.  
There was a flailing of limbs and the world exploded into crash of snow, limbs and laminated plywood.

They came to a stop a few yards down the mountain, Danny buried under a dark shape he now realised was a guy around his own age. He shook the guys shoulder.  
"Dude, are you alive?"  
There was a groan as the young man rolled onto his back. Danny tried very hard not to notice how snow clung appealing to too dark eyelashes or how stubble darkened the line of the young man's jaw.  
"'I'm OK, you?"  
Danny huffed.  
"I'm just peachy after being thrown down a mountain by some flailing madman."  
"There's not much snow in Hawaii." Was the quiet answer as clumsy hands struggled to unclasp skis.  
"Hawaii? Have you even worn skis before?" Danny spluttered . The dark haired boy ducked his head shyly hiding behind damp wavy curls that touched his cheekbones.  
"Why were you on the Expert run if you are from _Hawaii_ "  
"Expert?" he looked bewildered. "Kamekona told me it was the kiddie run."  
"Right and the red flags didn't tip you off?" Danny stood up and offered his hand, pulling the other man to his feet.  
"Danny."  
The young man brushed his damp hair back from his face and smiled. The sense of something inevitable nagged at he back of Danny's brain.  
"Steve. Steve McGarrett."


End file.
